As a portable case equipped with a light source, for example, there is known a portable case disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 11-102601. The object of this “portable case equipped with a light source” is to provide a means with which it becomes possible to view the inside of a bag, a hand when writing something on a memo pad, or a face in a mirror when applying makeup, at a dark place such as an outdoor place at night, in a meeting room where OHP is used, or inside a car at night. This portable case comprises a case body, a cover which is attached so as to be movable to open and close the case body, a light source mounted inside the cover, a mirror attached near the light source. In addition, the portable case has a structure where the mirror is placed below the light source so that an object can be shined up at a dark place, and therefore, a face in a mirror can be viewed at a dark place.